Naruto: The Dark Emperor of the Alvarez Empire
by D-void0
Summary: Finally free from Konoha, Naruto goes to the West. See him becoming the strongest. Op Naruto, Multicrossover, Fem Kyuubi, Dark Magic Naruto (Not Evil), Dragon Slayer Naruto, Emperor Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is my first fanfiction so don't expect incredible writing skills. I decided to write this after reading** _ **The Once and Future King of the West**_ **by PandaGX and** _ **Emperor of the Alvarez Empire**_ **by BookishTen8.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any other anime included in this story.**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Special Character talking, Spell, Technique, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Finally Free**

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto." A blonde man looks at a boy who looks like him but younger. "For injuring your fellow shinobi and only clan member of the Uchiha Clan, the Council has made the decision of banishing from Konoha. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The man looks at the boy who's looking down. The boy's hair covered his face, so the man could only see the boy shaking his head, thinking to what led to this situation.

* * *

 **Recap**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke wanting to have revenge on his brother Itachi for killing his whole clan, accepted the offer from the traitorous Sannin Orochimaru, to train under him. What many people don't know is that Itachi did it under order of Danzo, an Elder of Konoha, to stop a coup d'état because of the injustice they received after the Kyuubi incident.

13 years ago a rogue Uchiha released the Kyuubi, or Nine Tailed Fox, from Uzumaki Kushina the 4th Hokage's wife who was giving birth at the time and made it attack Konoha. To stop the Kyuubi from causing more damage the former Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, using his life as an exchange, separated the Kyuubi's soul from its Chakra and sealed it in Kushina's children he sealed the Yin Half in the lastborn Uzumaki Menma and the Yang Half in the second born Uzumaki Natsumi while the soul in the eldest Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto never felt like he was part of the family. Since the villagers constantly beat him calling him demon while his sibling are called heroes and his so called _parents_ barely remembered he existed even when they did they still gave more importance to his siblings saying: "We need to train your siblings so they can keep control of the Kyuubi's Chakra." Or so they said, when Kushina got pregnant again Naruto was happy thinking he would have someone to be with, but that thought quickly disappeared, as his new little sister, Mito, used the Uzumaki clan's prized technique by accident when she was a baby, therefore also requiring training.

The only person Naruto bonded with was Kurama or Kyuubi as people called her, and Uchiha Itachi who Naruto viewed as a brother. He bonded with as Kurama was the only person that comforted him, and Itachi saved Naruto on multiple occasions be it from the villagers or from the absence of basic needs. When Itachi left the village Naruto became even more isolated.

During his time at the academy he did his best not call attention to himself, so his siblings and parents won't bother him.

After becoming a shinobi in a short amount of time he did a lot of things, saved the Land of Waves, saved another Jinchuuriki from madness, saved the Land of Snow (now of Spring) and become the hero of the Takigakure. Fortunately for him Kakashi didn't know his true power, so he thought Sasuke did it giving him all the credit, unknown to Sasuke himself. Needless to say Kakashi also didn't care about Naruto, focusing instead on Sasuke and sometimes Sakura.

During the Chunin Exams Naruto gave up the preliminaries for the third round so he wouldn't all attention to himself, and then during the invasion Naruto fought Gaara and managed to defeat him before he went **Full Tailed Beast Form,** after the fight while the 2 could barely move, Naruto and Gaara talked with the conversation ending with both of them acknowledging each other and becoming each other's first friend.

Naruto asked Gaara to pretend that the ones who defeated him were men in black robes with red clouds. As he had heard Minato and Jiraiya, his _'godfather'_ , talking about an organization that was looking for Jinchuuriki, making people believe that it wasn't Naruto who defeated him.

During his time as shinobi, Sasuke always looked at Naruto with suspicion, believing that there was something else to him. Otherwise why would the places they had missions in, all have so much respect for Naruto. Something Sasuke looks down on Kakashi for seeing as he never once questioned it.

After Sasuke was approached by Orochimaru's subordinates he decided to go rogue. Leading to a mission to retrieve him led by Shikamaru who brought alongside him Hyuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Menma and finally Uzumaki Naruto. Like Sasuke, Shikamaru was one of the few people who believed there was more to Naruto than it seemed. Although some questions were brought up about Naruto the mission still proceeded.

Eventually only Naruto was left as the others were holding back Orochimaru's subordinates leaving Naruto to deal with Sasuke.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, you going somewhere?" Naruto says to Sasuke who is standing on the other side of the valley.

"Naruto, so you came." Says Sasuke showing his face covered in black tattoos.

"How could I possibly let my precious teammate leave without trying to stop him?"

With an irritated voice Sasuke says. "As if you cared if I left the village. If it's not because of the mission why are you here?"

He looks at Naruto and sees the boy smiling maniacally.

"… hh-hhaha-haHahaaAAHAHAHAHAAA. You see Sasuke, I'm really happy right now, I'm happy beyond measure. Thanks to you I will finally be able to free."

Seeing Naruto acting so crazily, Sasuke takes a step back. "Somethings wrong with your head."

In response Naruto's smile widens even more. After that he takes of his jacket reviling a body fool of cuts, burns and all kinds of scars, there was also a big bandage in his abdomen with a seal in it.

"You see, because no one would teach anything I could only train the one weapon I had. My body. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to survive the villagers' attacks, but eventually I reached a limit. So I borrowed this from the Kuzukage, I mean Minato." **(AN: Kuzu=Trash)** Naruto says a he points at the seal. "Using this I can progress endlessly, although at the same time you need to endure the pain of your muscles being compressed as long as you wear it."

"You're completely mad."

"I blame Konoha for it. So shall we begin now?"

Naruto takes the seal of and looks at Sasuke.

"Hmph, you sure are talking big, do you really think you can win?"

"It will fairly hard with the gift Orochimaru gave you at full power, but I will still win. Then again if I beat you before you can get it to full power it's my win hands down."

Sasuke doesn't say anything, in response he makes a few Hand Seals and releases a fire ball at Naruto. But as it was about to hit Naruto he disappears.

'Where is he?'

"Behind you."

Sasuke suddenly turns around only to take a punch to the face sending him flying down to the valley. He was about to counterattack, when he felt is arm being twisted behind his back.

"You see according to my analysis for Lee to be able to match me he'll have to open the fourth gate and he'll match me in speed and power, though he still won't beat me."

"How are you so strong?"

"I told you right? To live. Although Lee's determination is very strong, we're fundamentally different, he trains to prove himself, I train to survive."

Sasuke who is looking down to the water sees Naruto's face reflection, a completely serious expression, completely different from any other he had seen Naruto make.

"If what you wanted to know is why I'm stronger than you, then the answer is even easier. Because although you say you want kill Itachi, deep down you want to believe him."

Sasuke wanted to deny it, but Naruto just twisted his arm more.

"Because you know Itachi, and you saw his face that day, was that the face of someone who killed for power?"

Sasuke doesn't say anything, thinking that he remembered seeing something shining from Itachi's eyes when he was turning around.

"Besides Itachi already had the **Mangekyou Sharingan** , so the story was suspicious to begin with. It was most likely orchestrated by the elders or Danzo."

Hearing this Sasuke was shocked.

'That's right he already had the **Mangekyou,** otherwise why would his eyes look like that before the massacre, he didn't need to kill anyone!'

"Seems like you understand now. But I still my plan to be executed, so I'll apologize in advance."

"What plan?"

"My banishment, you see, I want to make it so they can't take me back to that hellhole of a village by the charge if being a Nukenin (Rogue Ninja). In other words I want to make it so if they go after me to bring me back, I can freely fight back, and their only way of bringing me back is to lie and say I'm a Nukenin, which I already a measure to make sure it won't happen. But that aside the only way for that to happen is to beat you up. A lot."

"So that why you apologized in advance?"

"Yes." Naruto says with casual nod.

"Fine, just make sure you do it when I'm unconscious, I don't masochistic tendencies after all."

"Consider it done."

After making Sasuke pass out Naruto proceeded to beat him up. A lot. Bringing him to the current situation.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"I see, then, by the power bestowed to me as the 4th Hokage I, Namikaze Minato, remove you Genin Uzumaki Naruto from your position you are also to leave the Village within 7 days."

The boy nods, puts his Forehead Protector on the table and leaves the room. As soon as he leaves the Civilian Council imedialty begins to celebrate.

"We finally got rid of the demon."

"It took to long."

"To think the Kyuubi's incarnation tried to kill Uchiha-sama, he must have wanted to make sure he couldn't get controlled anymore."

"But in the end we still got rid of the demon it all ends well."

When Minato and Kushina heard this was shocked, even though they didn't interact with Naruto he was still their son after all. Then they began to think about how sometimes Naruto came home late covered with injuries and how they scolded him for lying and injuring himself to get attention, how sometimes they even hit him for it. When they realized this they're faces went pale. They didn't know what to do, it was at that moment that they realized that they banished their own son barely protesting.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was walking with is head down so people couldn't seed his face smiling maniacally.

'I finally did it. I can leave this place after so long.'

' **So what will you do now?'**

'Kurama? For starters I'll go to the Suna and say hi to Gaara, ask him to inform the Land of Spring, Land of Waves and Takigakure about my banishment, I want to see if can screw them a bit. After that nothing really I was going to think about it now.'

' **I have a proposition for that, but last talk about it later. Let's leave this place first.'**

'Agreed.'

Naruto went _home_ to get his belongings so he could leave as soon as possible.

After he packed what he had he left the house, or at least that was the plan.

"Is it true?"

Naruto looks at the person questioning him. A boy his age, who looks like a miniature Minato, next to him a girl who looks like Kushina but has blonde hair and blue eyes. It was Menma and Natsumi.

"What is?"

"Are you really getting banished?" Menma speaks again.

"I am. What about it?"

When Naruto says it like it doesn't even bother him, his siblings fell silent.

"If that's all then I'm leaving. Farewell."

"Wait, you're leaving just like that?" Menma asks seemingly enraged.

"Why wouldn't I? I can finally leave this hell, the place that tormented me for since I was 2, after 11 years I can finally leave. Why wouldn't I do it?" Naruto says in a calm and cold voice.

Natsumi who was silent the entire time was evidently shocked.

"But-"

"Say Natsumi." Naruto interrupts her. "When was the last time that I was part of family activities? No forget that, when was the last time I had a meal with you?"

Natsumi didn't answer, she couldn't. The last time she remembered having a meal with Naruto was when Mito was still a baby.

"If that's all then I'm leaving."

Naruto proceeded to the exit, but Menma blocked his way.

"What are you doing Menma? Move."

"No."

"I don't have time for this move."

"I refuse. Why should I obey a failure like you?"

"Menma I don't want to hurt you move."

"You! Hurt me. Hahahahhaha."

Naruto didn't say anything he just moved his hand towards Menma, when he was about to push him aside something blocked his way it was a 10 years old girl with red twin tailed hair and violet eyes.

"I don't know who you are but I'm not letting you hurt Menma-Nii."

'Mito, huh. As expected she doesn't even remember me.'

Naruto moves his hand towards Mito, at which she flinches, and pats her head. Confusing her, yet at the same time giving her a nostalgic feeling.

"Menma my decision is not changing, even I wanted to stay I cant. Goodbye, maybe we'll meet again." Saying so Naruto left the house.

"Wait Nii-san."

'Nii-san?' Mito thought confused at what her sister said.

"Do you hate us?"

When Naruto heard this he imedialty stopped and sighed.

"Are you dumb?"

When they heard him say that they were expecting the worse.

Naruto turns around.

"You didn't do anything for me to hate you for, why would I hate you? Although Menma is annoying I don't hate him. I don't hate you guys. Not you three."

"Nii-san." Natsumi looked at me without words.

"Bye."

* * *

 **With Minato**

* * *

"What do we do Minato? Our son was banished, we need to do something."

"I'm thinking… I know I can ask Sensei to take care of him while he's outside the village. That way he can also train him and continue to communicate with his spies."

"Yes that could work. We could even visit him under the pretense of seeing Jiraiya."

"Let's go see Naruto now and tell him the good news."

…

…

…

"Natsumi, where's Naruto I can't find him?" Kushina asks her daughter.

"…Nii-san already left…"

… huh?

He already left? But why? He could've waited and asked for help, why did he leave imedialty.

"He left and was quite happy about it, or so he said." Menma says as he shrugs his shoulders.

He was happy? No, it can't be. I mean we weren't the best parents for Naruto but we weren't that bad, right?

There was even that time we, … huh? I can't remember… when was the last time I talked with him?

…

What was I doing!

…

Kushina falls to the ground, she probably thought of it to.

What kind of parent are we.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

 **2 weeks later**

* * *

After leaving Sunagakure I make way to an arbor.

'So, what's the plan?'

' **I was thinking of going to the place I was born. It's in another continent there you should be able to get much stronger.'**

'What kind of place is it?'

' **It's hard to explain since it's divided in a lot of countries, it has a lot of races beside humans. I, for example, was a Warbeast, before that albino sage turned me into a Biju.'**

'He did what?'

' **He grabbed me and 8 other Warbeasts and turned us into monsters to make sure is mother's chakra didn't corrupt his beloved humans. Because apparently: "** _ **only humans can reach true peace**_ **" or he said. After that he killed every non-human on the island and sealed the island away from the rest of the world.'**

'Wow… talk about conceited. Is there a way to turn you back to normal?'

' **I don't know. Maybe magic… Warbeasts don't usually use magic so it's hard for me to say.'**

'Well then I know what to do first. Learn magic and bring you back to normal'

'… **thank you Naruto, that means a lot.'**

'What are you talking about? I love you it's only natural I would do this much'

' **L-lo-love me?!'**

'Of course you're one the few people I consider family.'

'… **of couse (I was dumb to expect something else)'**

'Did you say something?'

' **No, just get a boat, only Bijus can unlock the seal, although he, made it so we can't reach a certain point, he didn't anticipate the creation of the Jinchuuriki.'**

'Ok.'

Let's go, to the new world.

* * *

 **First chap hope you like it.**

 **Give your opinions, what is should improve, what I did well.**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any other anime included in this story.**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Special Character talking, Spell, Technique, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – New Life**

* * *

Where am I? Wait, who am I?

…

Ok let's not panic that won't do any good.

First look around.

Broken boat, wet clothes and a wet bag.

'Did my boat get caught by a storm? Doesn't matter now.'

Let's see what I have: food, clothes and some utensils.

For now let's see if I'm in an inhabited place.

…

ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

What was THAT?!

Was that a Dragon?

But aren't those only in children stories?

Calm down.

Let's pretend this didn't happen.

RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Oh God there's more. And they're fighting.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

And I almost died.

I'm out of here.

…

…

…

And finally free.

What was that! I mean is it normal for dragon to make damage on that scales just by using a breath attack.

WHAT THE HELL!

They're too strong.

"ha haha hahaaHAAAAHAAAHAA."

This is great.

In here I can get stronger. (Why do I want to become stronger?)

I can get the power to saver. (Save who?)

"Gkkg. That hurt. I guess I won't be getting my memories any time soon."

"You don't have any memories?"

"No, I lost them after my boat crashed, probably."

Wait.

Who just spoke?

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a passerby magician."

Magician

Magic

I can save her (Save Who?)

"Gkk."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it happens when my memories try to resurface."

"I see."

"More importantly, you're a magician right?"

"Yes."

"Then teach me."

"Huh?"

"I need you to teach me magic. I don't why but I know I need power and I need magic to save someone."

"I see. Do you know who you need to save?"

"No, but, it's an important person I'm sure of that."

"I see. Fine then I'll teach you how to use magic, although I don't know if my magic will help you. I am Zeref Dragneel, you are?"

"I am…"

 _Na - uto… n-a…ru- Naruto!_

'What was that?' "My name is Naruto."

"I see, then nice to meet you Naruto."

* * *

 **4 months later**

* * *

"You're amazing Naruto, your talent in understanding magic is one only seen once every 1000 years."

"You're exaggerating Tou-san."

After spending 4 months with Zeref, I started treating him like a father, to which he seemed both glad and sad at the same time, although I'm not sure, I was probably an orphan.

In the past 4 months I studied Tou-san's **Dark Magic,** I could it in a lot of ways: to conjure weapons, armor and chains. As energy attacks. Or even to use as curses.

Tou-san also gave books on how to use Magic and create it.

I have recently tried to use both **Time Magic** and **Space Magic**. Though my progress with it is nowhere near as fast as my progress with **Dark Magic**.

I also leaned I had something called Sacred Gear inside of me.

Apparently because from whatever I was from there was no contact with Magic but rather Chakra I wasn't able to use it before.

It apparently is a byproduct of two High-class **Sacred Gears**.

 **Absorption Line** and **Divine Dividing**.

 **Absorption Line** is only High Class but Divine Diving is Longinus Class, meaning if trained properly it can reach the level that it can even slay Gods.

They somehow fused turning into a pair of Black Wings with Purple Energy "Feathers".

Its abilities are:

 **Line** : it shoots purple energy lines that can be used to restrain and suck the power off of beings or objects it's connected to.

 **Divide** : Halves the opponent's power and adds it to the user. This call is announced every 10 seconds.

 **Drain** : A mixed abilities between **Line** and **Divide** , it continually sucks away the opponents power to me, excess power is expelled from the wings.

There is also form of the Scared Gear called Balance Breaker, it is the evolved form of Sacred Gears in which their full powers can be released. Some people who study Sacred Gears say it's a bug in the system that I was not meant to be, when the God recorded in the Bible created them.

I also created a Magic I call Berserk Magic, it's pretty much a last resort. There are 2 Spells so far.

 **Ittou Shura** : By forcibly ignoring my survival instincts with my superhuman body control, I am able to magnify his physical and magical ability from double to several dozen times, allowing me to gain tremendous power but it can only be maintain for a minute.

 **Ittou Rasetsu** : An improved version of the **Ittou Shura**. It increases my abilities by a hundred-fold. The drawbacks are quite evident, however. When I first used it, it lasted for only one attack. Also, the burden to the body is immense. When I first used it, I had to stay in bed for a week.

"Naruto I'm sure you noticed, but recently the conflict between dragons has been getting worse, the dragons can now be divided in to classes, the ones who believe humanoid species to be nothing but food, and the ones who want harmony with humanoid species."

"That much I know."

"A war is beginning."

…

"I want to know, will you join the war?"

…

"I'll join. I don't know who it I want to save, but I can't risk that person being attacked by dragons, not only that many innocent persons are hunted by evil dragons. I can't acknowledge that."

"I see." Tou-san says with a smile. "I figured you would say that."

"What will you do Tou-san?"

"I may not look or act like it but I'm the strongest Magician in the world, I did train for 400 years after all."

400 what?

Years?

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"Is it that much of a surprise that I'm the strongest Magician?"

"No, I'm surprised you lived more than 4 times a normal human."

"That's a perk of learning **Ankhseram Black Magic.** It's a magic that involves killing, almost anything that comes in contact with it dies, and the caster becomes immortal. Only a handful of people in this world would be able to kill me. Such as another user of **Ankhseram Black Magic** or a few Gods."

"I see. Is there a demerit?"

"At the beginning you kill your surrounding unconsciously, so you need to learn it in an isolated place."

Makes sense, there's no way a magic like that would be perfect.

"So you're also joining the war?"

"Yes, now about the war every magician that participates in it is going to be demanded to learn **Dragon Slaying Magic**. Meaning when we get there you're going to have to choose a type of **Dragon Slaying Magic** you want to learn."

"Are there any Dark Dragons?"

"There's one but he is still technically considered an Evil Dragon, no one trust him."

"Who?"

"Crom Cruach, Crescent Circle Dragon, Darkness Dragon, Dark Dragon of the Crescent Moon he goes by a lot of names. Although he is an Evil Dragon he doesn't kill for fun he just likes to fight. According to him he joined us because if only dragons remained he wouldn't be able to meet strong opponents."

"I see."

"Did you get interested?"

"He seems interesting. Is his attribute Darkness?"

"Although he mainly fights with his body and uses flames, he's still a Darkness Dragon so he can teach you Darkness **Dragon Slaying Magic.** "

"Then it's decided. When will we leave?"

"Now."

* * *

 **2 year later**

* * *

It's been 1 year and 9 months since the war officially started.

I am now in a high rank soldier in our forces, and command an entire battalion (Crom is in it to, since I'm one of the few he trusts and vice versa).

During this time I met quite a few people, Mavis Vermilion, Tou-san's girlfriend (after telling them I would only unlock the room after they confessed to each other) I now treat her like a mother and call her Kaa-san. Irene Belserion, the creator of **Dragon Slayer Magic**. A girl my age and a genius in **Enchantment Magic**. We get along very well and she alongside Crom and Acnologia is one my best friends. Finally there's Acnologia, a good guy when he's not going on, on how he's going to kill all Dragons.

Then there's Crom an overall nice guy when he's not asking me to fight.

During this time I managed to reach my **Balance Breaker**. I named it **Divine Absorption: Scale Mail**.

It lets me **Divide** without the time limit. It also gives an armor that cover my whole body (except my head), allowing me to shoot **Lines** anywhere from my armor.

My appearance also changed, my hair is now black and my eyes are red. It became like this after learning **Dragon Slaying Magic**. Because according to Crom: "Because I'm technically an Evil Dragon, people who learn my magic need to look evilish." Or so he said.

We're now in a meeting deciding what to do. Recently we have been losing many battles so we are now thinking of solution.

Who somehow became this:

"And for that reason, Naruto, we need to you seduce the Empress of the Roman Empire Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus." Said Tou-san with a smile.

I need reconsider my family and friend standards.

Also for some reason Irene is pouting and glaring at me, did I do something to upset her?

"There are many thing wrong with that argument. To begin with why me?"

"Because Nero, apparently likes bishoujo and bishounen."

"Then why can't Irene go she's beautiful if Nero likes beautiful girls she's the best we have."

Irene face became the same color of her hair.

"Naruto there's a lot of reason why it needs to be you." 'because it's interesting' "Just believe me." Tou-san says as he looks at me.

"Fine, I'll do it, but don't expect me to seduce her."

And with that, Crom and I set forward to the Roman Empire's Capital where Nero the Empress was waiting for us.

* * *

 **Give your opinions, what is should improve, what I did well.**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
